An unlikley adventure
by Kite Uriatoki
Summary: Very good!!!! sequal to Genki and Hikari must read!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hikari had just woken up. The time was 11:00. "I have to meet Genki and  
  
Hentai at the mall in 30 minutes!" cried Hikari. Hikari got ready very  
  
quickly. She was dressed in a red, long sleeved shirt, with dark red shorts.  
  
She was almost at the mall when she remembered, "I was suppose to invite Amy  
  
and Tea!" cried Hikari. She quickly dialed Tea's phone number hopping that  
  
Amy was at Tea's. "Damn it," mumbled Hikari. "Let's try Amy's," She tried  
  
Amy's phone number. Amy picked up "Hello, Hikari is that you?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes it's me Amy, is Tea at your house?" asked Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes she is, what did you want?" replied Amy. "Do you and Tea want to come  
  
to the mall with Me, Genki and Hentia? I think Yami and Yugi will be there  
  
too." Said Hikari. "Sure, we're on our way. Tea and I thought you were late  
  
for something because you always do things at the last minute. That's a bad  
  
habit you need to break Hikari." said Amy "Grrrrrrrr...Why are you always  
  
trying to correct me Amy? Well you best get moving to get to the mall in  
  
time. See ya. We will be waiting by the card shop on the second floor, bye.  
  
Hikari hung up. She had to get to the mall quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's taking the girls so long?" asked Genki. "Most likely  
  
going to pick up some junk before we go to the card shop. They always wait  
  
till the last minute to do all their shopping." Said Yami. "Well, they  
  
better hurry up. We don't have much time before the new card shop opens."  
  
said Yugi. "Here they come, finally." Said Yami. "Hey. Sorry were late."  
  
said Tea. "We have been waiting here for an hour. What were you doing  
  
clothes shopping at the last minute, again?" Said Hentia. They were holding  
  
bags of cloths in there hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhhh. I can explain everything. See there was a sale and all and they  
  
were the cutest cloths and we thought you wouldn't mind us being a little  
  
late." said Amy. "Correction, you guys were shopping, those pink clothes  
  
were way past scary." Hikari dislikes the color pink as you can see. "We  
  
would not be mad if you were a little late, but you were suppose to be here  
  
an hour ago. I don't think clothes are important enough to stand up your  
  
friends about, and a date ( *cough* Genki *cough* Hikari*cough*)  
  
(Misao-chan: DIEEEEEE HENTAI!!!!!). "Yes they are." Said Tea. "Ok you win  
  
this time." said Hentia. "So what does everyone want to do?" asked Genki.  
  
*pat* *pat* "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Screamed Tea. "Who is the pervert who  
  
just did you know what?!?!?" Screamed Tea. The mall fell silent. Tea was  
  
looking back and forth at the guys. "Who ever it was. He has a death wish."  
  
said Tea. *pat* *pat*. Tea pulled up Yami's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me guess Yami, wandering hand." Said Tea angrily. *SMACK*. Yami  
  
went flying over the railing of the second story and fell to the first.  
  
"Owwwwwweeeeyyyyyy" said Yami hardly talking. "Tea, I'll meet up with you  
  
later. I think I need to take Yami to the Hospital." said Yugi. "I hope they  
  
have to amputate his hands" smirked Tea evily.  
  
"So. Where is Tristian anyways?" asked Hikari. "Well, he went with Joey  
  
and Serenity to go to the Bahamas to meet Joey's Uncle." said Genki "Hey!  
  
How come Joey didn't invite us?" asked Amy. "Well Serenity said something  
  
about us going there as my birthday present." said Hikari. "Back to what I  
  
was saying, what do you want to do?" asked Genki. "Well. I was thinking we  
  
could go have lunch." said Hikari. "Hikari, is your first option always food  
  
when we go to the mall?" asked Hentia.  
  
"No. But I have an even better idea. How about we go to Mallets Are Us and  
  
pick up a mallet to hit you on the head with for running your mouth too  
  
much?!!?!?" said Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about not." Said Hentai. "We could go see a movie. There is a really  
  
good one coming out. It is called The Yu-gi-oh movie. I wonder what it's  
  
about and who stars in it." Said Amy. "We could go see The Animatrix." said  
  
Genki. "Yea." Said Tea and Amy. "I really don't like those kind of movies.  
  
Do you Genki?" "One moment, Genki come with me. Excuse us ladies." said  
  
Hentia.  
  
  
  
"What do you think Genki's going to do?" asked Hikari. "He's most likely  
  
going to ask you to see if you want to hang around the mall or something,  
  
then he will get you most likely a chocolate shake. Then he will buy you and  
  
him a burger and say, "My treat" said Amy. "Then he will take you to the  
  
game room. He will ask you if you want anything special like a plushy. Then  
  
during that time he will be using Hentia as a distraction. Damn bastered!"  
  
said Tea. "Okay, I don't even want to know how you know all this." said  
  
Hikari. "We see Tristian, Yami and Amy's older brother do this kind of stuff  
  
all the time." replied Tea against Hikari's wishes.  
  
  
  
"Genki will most likely kiss you at the very end, but before that you must  
  
show your grateful when he wins you the plushy and that will signal him that  
  
the date is almost over. Then Animatrix will be over in 2hrs. You have that  
  
long to let him know that you really like him back. If you need more time  
  
call, we can always go movie hopping to buy time for you, and if Hentia  
  
doesn't want to come we will just drag him there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that all about? I love the Animetrix, it's my favorite movie."  
  
Said Genki. "You don't get it do you. Hikari wants to spend some time just  
  
with you and her. Alone, just you two no Amy, Tea or me. Do you get it now?"  
  
asked Hentia. "I get it." said Genki only half understanding him. He started  
  
walking back towards the girls when all the sudden Genki looked back at him.  
  
"Hentia, how am I supposed to get rid of Amy and Tea? They are like friggen  
  
life lines to her." said Genki scared. "Besides, sometimes Amy scares me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about them. I'll just take them to see the Animatrix while you  
  
and Hikari spend time together." said Hentia. "Thanks Hentia, I owe you."  
  
said Genki thankfully. "Just tell me what happens with excruciating detail."  
  
said Hentai. "Good luck" said Hentia. They walked back to wear the girls  
  
were waiting for them. "Sorry about that Hikari, and the answer to your  
  
question. I really don't like movies that much. So do you want to hang  
  
around the mall or something?" asked Genki. "Sure" said Hikari. "Hehe..  
  
Uhh.. Yo Tea Amy you want to go see the Animatrix? My treat." Said Hentia.  
  
"Maybe." said Tea. "I'll get popcorn." Said Hentai bribing Tea into the  
  
movies. "Tea, You are a sucker for popcorn even when you knew he was going  
  
to. uhhhh. see ya Hikari I'm going to go with Tea so I can keep an eye on  
  
her. Bye." Amy was gone. Genki and Hikari were all alone. What ever would  
  
she do, and what about Hentai, Tea and Amy. What was gonna happen? This was  
  
all new to Hikari. 


	2. The forced Duel

(Note: Yami and Yugi are at the Hospital*cry* and they are doing fine.  
  
They will not be back for this story for yami's sake. (So Tea don't kick the  
  
crap out of him)  
  
  
  
  
  
    Hikari and Genki were walking toward the Ice Cream Parlor when all the  
  
sudden Genki said "Hikari, whats wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please don  
  
't tell me your mad already." Said Genki sadly. "No Genki its not, you its  
  
me I'm the one who is being quiet. Its my fault that we have not been  
  
talking." Sighed Hikari. "Hikari just lets go out as friends. If that is  
  
alright with you?" asked Genki. "Sure it is. It is tougher going out on a  
  
date then I thought." Sighed Hikari relived that she couldn't screw up. "Did  
  
Tea and Amy give you a speech about how to date?" asked Genki. "Yea, and let  
  
me guess Hentai gave you the same kind of speech?" asked Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    "How did you know?" said Genki. "Well… Amy and Tea told me that Hentia  
  
would try to come up with a 2-bit plan, like he always does (Hentai Falls  
  
down anime style)."Said Hikari. "Hey Hikari you want a burger and a… Hey  
  
what are you guys doing get your hands off me!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!  
  
Help!!!!!!!!! Hentia, need a little help like now!!!!!!!" screamed Genki as  
  
he and Hikari were pulled out of the mall by some people that worked for  
  
Kiba Corp. "You three are invited (more like forced) to play a game of duel  
  
monsters." Said one of the thugs. "It will be the most spectacular duel  
  
ever… All 6 legends of duel monsters for the ultimate prize. The duel will  
  
be spectacular." Said the second thug. "Wait aren't we missing a person. I  
  
think let me check the list." Said the third thug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    You buffoons best read this good, collect the fallowing people, Genki,  
  
Hikari, Hentia. The people after this are allowed to be spectators. Amy,  
  
Tea, The mutt, (Joey cries) Tristian, Yugi and Yami. Those are the only  
  
people allowed to come. If you give anyone this note I shall destroy you  
  
fools myself, and banish your pathetic souls to the shadow realm. P.S. We  
  
shall also send you to hell by throwing your lifeless bodies into the  
  
flames, dump your ashes in a garbage can, throw them over bored on Meriks  
  
boat, feed them to a shark and eat the shark. (Muwaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Kiba  
  
wrote this message.)  
  
  
  
  
  
    Two hours later the movie was over. Hentai, Amy and Tea walked out of  
  
the theater together. "Wasn't that movie great!!!!!!" said Tea happily. "Yea  
  
it was cool, I'd love to see it again." Said Amy stalling for time. Hentia  
  
replied "The movie was alright, but Tea asking for the Jumbo mega ultra  
  
extra large popcorn bowl really put a hole in my wallet. That bowl of  
  
popcorn cost a lot of money. This is just crazy, I had a fifty-dollar bill  
  
when we cam to the theater. I spent 15 bucks on tickets and I spent  
  
thirty-five dollars on snacks. "Popcorn wasn't that much." Said Tea angrily.  
  
"Popcorn was 24.99!!!!!!!!!!!!! Popcorn wasn't that much my foot!!!!!!!!"  
  
said Hentia angrily. Tea shrank. "I wonder were Genki and Hikari are???"  
  
asked Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
    "I really wish I knew." Said Hentai. Hentai saw a person wearing all  
  
red. Hentai started whispering. "Amy, Tea run. Walk away casually. There is  
  
a man out there trying to kill you." "What does he look like" said Tea  
  
starting to look around. "Don't look. If he finds you he will charge at you  
  
with his sword." Piped up Hentai. "How do you know he has a sword??? How do  
  
you know he wants to kill me and Amy." Squealed Tea. "Yea Tea's right, how  
  
do you know all this?" asked Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How I know is… He is kind of like my brother but on the dark side. You  
  
may not understand but everything I like he hates and everything I hate he  
  
likes. We are like exact opposites of the same person. But our weapon is the  
  
same. He has the Dark millennium dagger, forged by Merik's Great Great Great  
  
Grandfather .The Daggers have the power to return to their natural form,  
  
Samaria swords!!!!!!! He is the servant of Merrik as I am the servant of  
  
Yami. We are exactly the same and exactly different." Said Hentia.  
  
  
  
  
  
    "Duck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hentia as a grayish blade went right over  
  
Amy's head. "Hello brother, have you missed me? I was beginning to wonder if  
  
you had lost your touch." Said the man. "Shut it Shibuya!!!! Leave my  
  
friends alone. If you want to fight lets take it outside. I hope you haven't  
  
lost the touch of teleporting." Said Henita. "Brother. I will give you one  
  
last chance. Join me and we will be the right hand men in the Winged  
  
Lions!!!!!!!!!!" said Shibuya. "I'm not your brother for the last time. If I  
  
was your brother I would have a Yokai side." Said Hentia. "What is this  
  
"Winged Lions" we've been hearing about it everywhere but what is it." Asked  
  
Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
    "The Winged Lions is Kiba Corp., Industrial Illusions and The Hooded  
  
Hunters. It will be unstoppable if we win the three-way duel. If you want to  
  
save your friends Genki and Hikari you best come with me to the duel or  
  
else." said Shibuya "Leave my friends out of this." Yelled Henita. By now  
  
all the people in the mall were looking at the four of them. "Shibuya lets  
  
take this out of the mall please, I beg of you Shibuya!!!" begged Hentia.  
  
"All right… Lets go to the nearest abandoned lot. Brother, if you do not  
  
join me I will kill you and all your little friends!!!!!!!" Threatened  
  
Shibuya. Shibuya, Hentia, Amy and Tea all went out of the mall to an  
  
abandoned dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
    "Hentia lets se how strong your mind powers are… Lets practice them on  
  
your little friends. Who is the one who is only taller than you by a couple  
  
of inches?" asked Shibuya. "Shibuya!!!! Leave my friends out of this… If you  
  
don't I will kill you, mark my words Shibuya!!!!" screamed Hentai. Shibuya's  
  
eyes turned blue green red and white again. Tea and Amy walked slowly toward  
  
Shibuya mindlessly. "Stop it Shibuya!!!!!!!! Get out of their minds!! If you  
  
don't I will kill you. Dagger extend!!!!!" yelled Hentia. All the sudden  
  
Hentia's little millennium dagger became an exact replica of Shibuya's  
  
except different colors (Shibuya's blade was gray and the handle was black.  
  
Hentia's blade was Gold and the handle was brown).  
  
  
  
  
  
    "If you attack me I will kill you and your little friends, Brother.  
  
Hahahahaha!!!!!" said Shibuya. "Ok I'll come, but let my friends go  
  
Shibuya!!!!" Said Hentia. "That's what I thought. Meet me outside of Kiba  
  
Corp. in an hour. If you don't I will through your friends off the side of  
  
the building, and here's to remember." *shweeeww* Hentia's blood splattered  
  
everywhere "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Hentia.  
  
Hentia fell to the ground. He had been cut across his left check once.  
  
Shibuya ran off with Tea and Amy right behind him. "Shibuya will pay for  
  
this" thought Hentia. 


End file.
